Avertissements d'Expert
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Quand le Captain John décide de donner des conseils à Ianto, ce dernier n’apprécie pas vraiment. Surtout quand ça concerne certains aspects extrêmement énervants de la personnalité de son patron adoré…


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre : OS, Humour, Slash Jianto avec mention de Jack/John (on appelle ça comment, du Jahn ? Du Hartness ? Du double Captain ?) et blagues sur un éventuel John/Ianto (Johnto ? Hartones ? Teablood ?).

Rating : PG13 pour langage corsé et insinuations sexuelles. En même temps, il s'agit de Torchwood…

Saison : Hors saison, mais spoilers pour tout (fin de la saison 2 de Torchwood et de la saison 4 de Doctor Who pendant qu'on y est)

Résumé : Quand le Captain John décide de donner des conseils à Ianto, ce dernier n'apprécie pas vraiment. Surtout quand ça concerne certains aspects extrêmement énervants de la personnalité de son patron adoré…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !

Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est ma toute première fic Torchwood, et c'est un événement pour moi qui, même en ayant écrit plus d'une trentaine de fics, ne suis jamais sortie du fandom de Stargate (SG1 ou Atlantis, sauf pour certains crossovers). Cet OS est complètement idiot et je ne suis pas sure d'assumer sa création dans les années à venir. Merci.

--

-_Eyecandy_ ! S'exclama John avec bonne humeur, ça fait des heures que tu travailles non-stop, faut savoir prendre des pauses dans la vie !

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de se concentrer sur les extraits de caméra surveillance qu'il était en train d'éplucher. Il était installé sur l'ancien poste de travail de Tosh que Jack lui avait attribué, occupé à rechercher un quelconque indice lui permettant de repérer le Nostrabite en fuite que Jack et Gwen s'évertuaient à poursuivre à l'aveuglette. Son regard s'attarda sur les poutres métalliques supportant les écrans supérieurs, portant encore les traces de colle des photos que Tosh avait jadis scotché. Il n'avait pas osé personnaliser son espace de travail, par respect pour elle mais aussi pour éviter de ressasser trop de mauvais souvenirs, rappelés par les photos de lui et Lisa qui traînaient encore chez lui.

Il passait le plus de temps possible au Hub, parce que tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était son travail et Jack. Et puisqu'il voyait Jack tous les jours, et que le visage de ce dernier ne changerait pas de sitôt, il ne voyait pas trop l'utilité d'exposer des photos de lui. A part peut être pour rendre Gwen jalouse, mais il ne voulait pas non plus retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Jack l'avait choisis lui, clairement et définitivement, et Gwen avait choisis Rhys.

-Tu sais, si tu as un moment de faiblesse là, tout de suite, je ne serais pas obligé d'en toucher mot à ton petit copain… Mais attention, cette offre n'est valable que dans les cinq prochaines minutes !

Le jeune homme émit un soupir volontairement tonitruant et fit marche arrière sur la vidéo qu'il était en train de regarder, juste pour la forme.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que le très énervant Captain John Hart avait décidé de parcourir la Terre, pour voir ce que Jack pouvait bien trouver à cette planète primitive et surpeuplée. Il avait essayé beaucoup de pays, beaucoup d'alcools et beaucoup de caniches, n'avait tué que cinq personnes (et encore, c'était des moches) et en avait défloré plus d'une centaine. Mais la civilisation commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Il était donc retourné à Cardiff pour accepter l'offre que Harkness lui avait faite un an plus tôt, à savoir profiter d'une ouverture du Rift pour rentrer chez lui.

Seulement voilà : Gray et ses conneries avaient sérieusement grillés les circuits de son manipulateur de Rift, qui maintenant ouvrait des passages sur tout et n'importe quoi, et il en était réduit à attendre une ouverture naturelle ne menant pas vers une planète en feu ou pire, vers une colonie pénitentiaire. Il avait inventé de petites sondes qui lui permettaient de déterminer si l'environnement de l'autre coté de la faille était hostile, et s'il y était recherché pour quelque méfait.

Dés qu'il le pourrait, il irait faire réparer son bracelet à l'Usine de Villengard, avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. Pour retrouver une époque correspondante à la première moitié du 51é siècle sur Villengard, il allait ramer. En même temps il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de se retrouver dans une bananeraie avec un bracelet défaillant. Quoique, en y réfléchissant…

-Tu comptes bouder toute la nuit _eyecandy_ ?

-Je ne boude pas, je travaille, grogna Ianto.

-Les Nostrabites changent de forme à volonté, tu n'arriveras jamais à le repérer avec des caméras de surveillance prenant une image toutes les cinq secondes !

-J'essaie d'aider mon équipe, même si je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous compreniez.

_« Si jeune, et déjà tout d'une Drama Queen »_, pensa Hart. S'approchant discrètement de la chaise du jeune chasseur d'aliens, il entreprit soudainement de masser vigoureusement les épaules de ce dernier.

-Ca ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours avec Jack, soupira John en ignorant les gestes d'esquive de sa victime, son humour est déprimant et cette espèce d'auréole de mystère qu'il aime faire voler autour de lui est carrément lassante. Je te plains. Vraiment.

-Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes toujours amoureux de lui ! s'exclama Ianto en retenant un ricanement.

-Oui, mais il ne t'as pas dit que j'étais un psychopathe ? Dans le mot « psychopathe », il y a la notion de folie, et pour s'enticher d'un type pareil faut vraiment être au bord du gouffre.

Oui, mais quand Ianto s'était aperçu qu'il était tombé amoureux de son patron, il était proche de la folie. Il venait de perdre Lisa, de perdre la confiance de son équipe, de perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait en ce bas monde. Toutes ses journées n'étaient que souffrance, il avait même vaguement songé au suicide.

Et puis Jack était arrivé. Enfin non, puisqu'en quelque sorte il avait toujours été là. Toujours cette façon de flirter discrètement avec lui, de lui rappeler inconsciemment l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait embauché. Jack avait patiemment attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se libérer de la toile d'araignée dans laquelle il s'était emmêlé. Jack savait parfaitement que s'il avait proposé à Ianto de coucher avec lui avant que ce dernier ne se décide, leur relation aurait été malsaine, comme refroidie par le fantôme de Lisa. Il ne voulait pas que Ianto se sente forcé par la loyauté et la culpabilité. Le Captain avait beau être un goujat et un dragueur invétéré, il avait décelé en Ianto cette part d'ombre et avait attendu qu'il soit prêt.

Jack était arrivé dans la vie de Ianto comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, comme un ennemi devenu soudainement salvateur, comme le maître qui avait forcé sa chute pour mieux le relever. Il lui avait redonné l'impression d'être humain, l'avait soulagé du fardeau de souffrance qu'il supportait depuis trop longtemps. Et c'était vrai, Ianto était amoureux de lui.

-Je vois clair dans son jeu maintenant, continua John. Pendant mon séjour ici j'ai un peu étudié votre histoire, votre mythologie. Histoire de voir si je pouvais pas piquer deux trois artefacts intéressants.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Il se prend pour Jésus, le voilà le rapport. Ce qui fait de toi sa Marie-Madeleine, félicitations.

Et en plus ce crétin avait lu _Da Vinci Code_…

-J'avoue que niveau look c'est pas vraiment comparable, mais cette manière de ressusciter et de vous parler comme à des disciples suivant aveuglement son enseignement c'est tout à fait digne de Jésus.

-Ce qui fais de vous Judas je suppose, siffla Ianto.

-Judas était amoureux de Jésus ? demanda Hart, un peu perdu. Ce Dan Brown n'avait pas mentionné ça, et pourtant ça aurait rendu son récit diablement plus intéressant !

-Judas a trahi Jésus. Sauf que lui a eu la décence de se pendre après.

-J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver Jack, répliqua l'arnaqueur d'un ton faussement offensé.

-Après avoir essayé de le tuer. A plusieurs reprises.

John émit un petit rire plutôt inquiétant et enlaça les épaules de Ianto en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui fit sursauter brusquement le plus jeune, positivement outré.

-Tu t'attardes sur des détails, souffla l'autre au creux de son oreille. L'important, c'est que ton patron brise toutes les lois syndicales intergalactiques que je connais en couchant avec toi tout en insistant pour que tu lui fasses du café, et que tu devrais prendre ta revanche.

-Merci, mais non merci. Vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour moi.

-Oh, c'est certain, Jack doit approximativement avoir 2200 ans, la différence d'age entre toi et lui est négligeable…

-Il ne fait pas du tout son age. Lui.

Ca, c'était carrément méchant. Vexé, le Captain relâcha le jeune homme et partit bouder dans son coin à défaut de trouver une réplique percutante à lancer à la figure de ce goujat sans coeur. L'insolent en question était bien content de lui, même si ce fichu Nostrabite avait décider de se la jouer « opération camouflage ». Dieu sais si ces fichus aliens n'étaient pas capables de se transformer en lampadaire mangeur d'hommes !

-Jack va te briser le cœur tu sais, lança soudain John sur le ton de la conversation.

Allons bon, c'était repartit. Ianto se demandait Gwen lui en aurait voulu de téléphoner à Rhys en urgence pour lui demander de jouer les baby-sitter pour nymphomane du futur à moitié fou. Sûrement, et quand elle était en colére Gwen avait une fâcheuse tendance à balancer des crochets du droit particulièrement efficaces. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de tenter l'expérience.

-Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité.

-Oh, mais il fait ça avec tout le monde, et sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas bien différent des autres. Un jour tu vieilliras aussi, et il t'abandonnera comme une vielle chaussette pour aller flirter avec d'autres blancs-becs comme toi tout juste sortis de l'adolescence. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec un vieillard alors que lui garde toujours l'apparence de la jeunesse ?

Ca n'était pas comme si Ianto n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais il préférait vivre au jour le jour et profiter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant. Cela ne servait à rien de gâcher le présent en s'angoissant pour l'avenir.

-Et il ne te diras jamais qu'il t'aime, ajouta Hart, même si sa vie en dépend. Même s'il doit te perdre, même si tu le lui répètes cent fois par jour, ne compte pas sur lui pour ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Maintenant non. Mais le jour où tu en auras marre de le voir flirter avec d'autres personnes et agir envers toi comme si tu n'étais rien à ses yeux, tu auras besoin d'entendre de sa bouche que tu ne restes pas avec lui en vain. Tu auras besoin d'une confirmation, et il ne te la donnera jamais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de confirmation, répéta Ianto. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je sais qu'il reste avec moi parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir Gwen.

Les yeux de l'ancien Agent du Temps s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Comment pouvait on être à la fois jeune, sexy, sain d'esprit et aussi déprimant ?

-Il ne s'emmerderait pas à rester avec toi s'il ne t'aimait pas un peu.

-Il a envie de moi, et il éprouve je crois un peu de tendresse aussi, songea Ianto. Il tient à moi parce que je suis dans son équipe, et puis il me désire.

-Et elle est plutôt impressionnante, hein ? Rigola John.

-Oh oui ! Pouffa Ianto avant de rougir en secouant la tête pour remettre ses neurones en place.

Cet idiot avait bien failli tous les tuer et continuait à l'empêcher de travailler. Et lui, triple idiot qu'il était, se laissait prendre au jeu grotesque du « discutons sur le dos de Jack »…enfin non, pas exactement sur son dos.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas le seul à être impressionnant dans ce domaine, sourit Hart en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

-Non… grogna le jeune homme, agacé.

-Et je suis moins sensible que lui, un gros dur. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Pitié.

-J'ai même eu le prix du jury au festival pornographique de Cardiff !

-Il y a un festival pornographique à Cardiff ? demanda le _teaboy_ en fronçant les sourcils. D'habitude il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa ville.

-Non, je rigole, je parlais du festival pornographique de Clom. Et crois moi, tourner un film de ce genre avec les habitants de cette planète revient à s'enduire d'un champ de force de la tête aux pieds. Ils aiment bien absorber les humains pour se nourrir.

-Vous avez failli m'avoir, grommela le Gallois, lassé.

-Non, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder…

C'en fut trop pour Ianto qui se leva brusquement de son poste de travail et partit faire du café.

-Le 21é siècle est celui de tous les changements, murmura John en reluquant le postérieur du mignon de Jack. Et Torchwood n'a pas vraiment l'air prêt…

**La question soulevée par cet OS étant : préféreriez vous tourner un film pornographique avec un habitant de Clom ou avec un caniche ?**

**Accessoirement, vous pouvez laisser une review**


End file.
